


MIT Gala

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter receives a strange series of texts from Tony Stark asking about colleges and his future at Stark Industries. Suddenly he and Ned are getting suits and preparing for an important meet and greet at MIT. Tony needs everything to go smoothly, but also needs to find a way to tell Peter something very important.





	1. The Texts

"Kid, have you been looking into colleges and universities yet?" Peter stared at the message illuminated on his screen. Why did Tony Stark want to know if he'd been looking for colleges?

Nervously he typed back, “well, I’ve been thinking about it. Haha. Never went really looking. Why?” 

He waited silently in his dark room waiting for the screen to light up again. It couldn’t have been more than twenty seconds before the response came; though it felt like an eternity. “You’re almost done high school. You should be looking.” 

Peter hated when Tony texted him about important things. He couldn’t tell what mood he was in over text. Or worse; if he was upset. Not that it was often that the billionaire was actually upset with him for anything more than being an annoying teen, but it still worried Peter greatly.

“Why are you concerned about me going to college, Mr. Stark? I figured I’d just, you know, work for you. That's why I have the ‘internship’ isn’t it?” He regretted sending that text as soon as he did it. If Tony wasn’t mad at him already, he probably would be now. It took a lot longer for Tony to reply this time and Peter was convinced that he was in for the lecture of a lifetime. 

"Kid I know that you're going to work with me, okay? I don't require you to have a degree or masters or even to have attended post-secondary. But I still think it's important to do. There are many things that you should be learning at an academic level. Look at Banner, he lived through 7 doctorate programs and he's amazingly successful. I don't want to see you have nothing to fall back on if you ever leave SI."

“But I-” Peter began typing back before his phone vibrated again.

“And please don’t say you’ll never leave. You don’t know that. I don’t want you to leave but you need to follow your own path. Sometimes business ventures and different jobs look nicer than the one you have already.”

“Mr. Stark? What does that mean,” Peter questioned.

"Stark Industries will always want you here- I will always want you here but if you want to work for another company you can. If you want to build your own company, I implore you to do so. You've got a whole life ahead of you, kid. Don't waste it following in my footsteps. You won't like where it leads."

Without thinking, Peter pressed the call button, hoping Tony would pick up. He obviously knew he had his phone with him but he was almost sure Tony wouldn't want to actually speak, but he just had to try. The things he was saying made his spidey-senses tingle and gave him the feeling of uneasiness. To his surprise, Tony did pick up. "Mr. Stark are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Tony sighed, “I’m sorry Peter.” His voice was hollow and shaky. 

“Are-are you drunk right now Mr. Stark.”

The line went silent for a long time before Tony stuttered out a broken, “yeah, a little. I’m not drunk just been drinking a little. ”

“Mr. Stark please go to bed.”

"No! Peter, we need to talk about this."

“What’s got you on this? Why do you think I wouldn’t want to follow in your footsteps? You’re so cool, Mr. Stark. I’m really confused right now.”

“I got a message from MIT. They’re holding a big Gala for the alumni and the ‘students of the future,’ as they call it and more or less, I was thinking we’d go. You can mingle with the big shots at MIT maybe strengthen your shot of getting in.”

Peter was shocked, almost at a loss for words. “Mr. Stark,” he mumbled. “I could never afford to go to a place like that.”

“W-what?”

“Mr. Stark you know I can’t.”

“D-Did you not think I’d be paying for it?”

“W-What? I-I can’t let you do that.”

Tony sighed loudly, "Peter, of course, you can and I'm going to. You're my intern and I want you to have an education. It actually doesn't even matter that you're my intern. I want to do this for you. So would you like to go to the MIT gala or not? You can bring Ned too. That kid deserves it too. He hacked your spider suit with no problems at all. That kid has got skills."

Peter fidgeted Nervously with the hem of his shirt. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Peter whispered, "thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony chuckled softly, “don’t thank me yet. I’ll pick you and Ned up from school tomorrow. You need a new suit. I’ll text you when I’m there.”

“Thanks again Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled. “And if you’re insisting on doing this you should, you know, stop drinking.”

"I know, kid. Thanks."

Suddenly Aunt May was slamming her fist on the door. "Who the hell are you on the phone with! Peter, it's 1:30 in the morning! Go to bed!"

“Sorry, May! Mr. Stark taking me to the MIT gala so I can go to university.”

“That’s amazing, Peter but you need to go to bed. Remind me to talk to Mr. Stark tomorrow.”

"Oops, I got you in trouble, Mr. Stark. Sorry."

Tony laughed, “good job kid. If I end up dead in a ditch, it’s your fault.”

“Goodnight Mr. Stark.”

“Goodnight, Kid.”


	2. New suits, selfies, and a will.

Peter had spent the entire day silently freaking out. Ned was probably more excited than him and was not as quiet about it. They had been texting back and forth all throughout their classes and spent lunch excitedly chatting about what suit shopping with Tony Stark would be like. The hours ticked by slowly until finally, the bell rang and they could finally run to throw their stuff in their locker and get out to the parking lot to meet up with Tony. However; they were stopped by Flash just inside the doors. 

“Hey! Penis Parker! What's the rush? Excited to get to your ‘Stark internship?’” he teased.

“Back off, Flash. We’re going to be late.”

“Late for what?”

Peter was about to make up a lie when Ned excitedly yelled, “Mr. Stark is taking us out to get suits!”

Peter gave Ned a sour look making him realize that he should not have said that. "Oops," he mumbled.

Flash laughed, "yeah right! Why the hell would Tony goddamn Stark be taking you two out to buy suits? He get sick of looking at you in shitty science t-shirts?"

Peter couldn't help himself from getting angry but to Flash's surprise, it was not about what he wanted Peter to get mad at. "Excuse me, Flash? You think that Tony Stark does not wear shitty science t-shirts? I've seen him wearing shitpost worthy Hawaiian shirts completely unironically. We have some of the same t's and we have absolutely, accidentally, more than once, matched outfits because we have so many of the same shirts. So do not even joke about that."

“Christ, I struck a nerve. Don’t choke on all those lies you’re spewing.”

He quickly pulled out his phone to disprove Flash when he noticed a string of texts from Tony wondering where he and Ned where. “Oh shit we have to go. Goodbye, Flash. See you tomorrow.” He pushed past him a little rougher than he meant to and through the set of door. Ned followed close behind, smiling at Flash as he did. 

Flash grumbled and followed them out but he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of a spotless white stretch limousine waiting just out front. A large man in a black suit and dark reflector sunglasses stepped out of the front seat and walked around the car. "Hello, again Mr. Parker. Mr. Leeds, good to see you as well."

“You remembered my name! That’s so cool,” Ned blurted out. 

“Good to see you too, Happy,” Peter exclaimed. “You didn’t text me back today. I thought it was your day off. I was sad, thinking you wouldn’t be our driver.” 

To Peters astonishment, Happy smiled. “And miss you getting lectured about suit styles and fabrics? Never. Also Mr. Stark is making me.”

“Same old, Happy.”

“Get in the car, kid,” he said opening the door for them revealing a smiling Tony Stark inside.

"Hey, Peter, Ned, you two ready to go? I was starting to worry you'd stood me up."

The boys climbed into the car happily and excitedly. “Sorry Mr. Stark,” Peter smiled. “Flash was in our way.” Happy closed the door behind them and made his way back to the front seat. Peter looked out the tinted windows at the students who had witnessed him and Ned not only get into a limo with Tony Stark but also have a very casual conversation with him. “Well if this doesn’t prove I know you, nothing will.”

Tony wasn't smiling anymore. He instead, was glaring through the windows at Flash. "That's Flash, right? The one you've been telling me about?"

“Um, yeah. Why?”

“No reason,” he said rolling down the window. “Alright Happy. Let's get going, we don’t want to be late for our appointment.” The limo sped off down the road but before it was out of sight completely, Tony poked out his head out the now open window and flipped the teenager off. 

“MR. STARK!”

Tony smiled as he climbed back into the vehicle. “Yes?” 

“What the hell did you just do?!” 

"I just flipped a pesky teenaged brat off because you won't."

Peter sighed, “yes I know but why would do that? What if someone was recording it?”

“Then Flash will be embarrassed and I don't care.”

Ned laughed, “this day just keeps getting better. Thanks for bringing me. I can’t believe we’re going suit shopping. Dapper Ned.”

They chatted pleasantly until they arrived. Peter hadn't even realized they were at the shop until Happy opened the door for them. "We're here."

Peter stepped out and his eyes widened at the sight of the elegant storefront. A beautiful black with gold accents. "Mr. Stark I can't even afford a tie here. I thought that we were going to Sears or something."

Tony eyed Peter suspiciously. "No, you didn't."

“Ok no I didn’t but I’m still going to say it. I feel bad everytime you buy me expensive things. Like, I know you’re a billionaire but I can’t just keep taking so much from you.”

"If I'm insisting, it's fine. And if you need or want money, it's fine to ask. The worst thing that could happen is that I say no and you'd really have to be asking for a large amount of money for a really stupid reason. Like needing $60,000 or a $1.47 million pen. Both of which exist by the way. That; I will not pay for."

Peter’s eyes narrowed, “how can a pen be worth $1.47 million?”

“It’s made out of gold and diamonds. Rich people are ridiculous, Peter.” He nodded in agreement. “Anyway,” Tony continued. “We have work to do.”

They walked through the doors and were immediately greeted by a well-groomed man that Peter guessed was somewhere between his late twenties or early thirties. Tony did all the talking in an almost foreign language. They were discussing the event and types of fabrics. Then it turned to the ‘cut' of the lapel and amount/placement of pockets. Peter was confused, to say the least.

“Alright please let me take your measurements gentlemen. Then we can begin,” the man said. He did just that, standing Peter and Ned in front of a set of large mirrors only to take quick measurements of various body parts. The boys almost giggling through the entire process. The man smiled saying, “I will be right back with a selection for you to choose from.” 

A few minutes passed before he came back with two-wheeled racks full of suits. Tony placed a hand on their shoulders and smiled,"alright boys. Pick a couple you like and try them on. Remember two main things when you do. You need a firm fit especially in the shoulders so if it doesn't feel comfortable in the shoulders it doesn't fit at all. Second, always make sure there's room to show cuffs. Actually, sir, we need dress shirts and pants. We're forming an entirely new outfit here."

The tailor smiled and went on his way to fetch the requested items. In the meantime, the two boys shuffled through the array of suits. Peters' eyes lit up as they set on a particular jacket with a sleek navy tonal check pattern. A single breasted two piece suit with two buttons and a notch lapel. "I like this one, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked at it carefully. “You have good taste, kid. Giorgio Armani. Made in Italy. Try it on then, let’s see.” He flipped the tag over to read it, whistling an indication of the high price. 

“W-What?” 

“$3,295.00” 

The blood drained from Peters' face. "No," he murmured. "No that's impossible. How? Mr. Stark, I'm drawing the line here. $3,295.00? Fuck."

Tony narrowed his eyes, “hey watch your mouth. You’re too young to be running your mouth like a trucker. Save it for my age. Now try this on and stop bitching.” Peter soon found himself in a dressing room buttoning up a shirt and attempting to tie a tie. “Hey, um, Mr. Stark can you do me a favour?”

Tony chuckled on the other side of the door. “Having trouble with the tie in there kid?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter grumbled, unlocking and swinging the door open. 

Tony quickly tied it smiling proudly, “you know, you actually have really good taste. This tie matches the suit perfectly.”   
"Well, I did learn it from you. I grew up watching you at events and interviews. I guess I just picked up on it eventually." Once his tie was straightened he pulled the jacket on, and buttoned it up. "Well? How do I look?"

“Damn kid you’re going to upstage me. I don’t think you should go anymore.” 

They laughed until the sudden, slightly violent swing of the adjacent changing room door. Ned stepped out sporting a dark grey striped suit with matching pants and similar tie. “Hate to ruin your day but I believe that I am going to steal the show.” 

Tony nodded, "you damn kids. I'm supposed to be the suave billionaire. You're just throwing me under the bus here. Betraying an old man like this."

“Well then let's get you a new suit too,” Peter smiled. “I know that you have a lot already. But it could be fun, you know? We all get new suits. We should do a full photoshoot. You know, ‘professional’ headshots to make our profiles look better. And totally not just to piss off Flash.” 

“Sure, I believe you. Well if I’m getting one too you’d better prepare yourselves. I’m taking back the spotlight.”

Before long they were strutting out of the building dressed in completely new and outrageously expensive suits. Ties were knotted and straight, shoes were shined and fresh, and of course, spotless sunglasses to finish off the ‘Tony Stark’ look. The boys eyed each other and nodded. “Selfie time?” Ned asked.

“Selfie time.”

Happy and Tony proceeded to be dragged around the city by the enthusiastic teenagers who were taking an ungodly amount of pictures. At one point, Tony was almost impressed with them. The pictures taken were fairly good; his favourite being one of the three of them standing on the roof ledge of an apartment building with Stark Tower on the horizon; glowing in the light of the setting sun.

Apart from the amazingly eye-pleasing one's, there were; of course, the silly and poorly timed ones. Or worse, the ones with filters overtop. Peter had managed to get at least three not blurry photos of Tony with the flower crown filter. He hated it dearly but when they insisted that it looked amazing, he agreed to let them post it along with the others on Instagram and Facebook. As long as Flash saw it, he was pleased.

However, the night was getting colder and it was getting late. Although the pleas of the two wanting to take night photos were loud and numerous, Tony insisted that they head home. Ned was dropped off first, thanking Tony profusely for everything and assuring him that he would be on his best behaviour at the MIT Gala before he was even out the door.

“I know, Ned. I believe you. Peter will tell you the details closer to the day.”

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. This was the coolest day ever! I've already got so many likes on the pictures. I bet we'll get internet famous!"

"Good lord," Tony sighed. "Just what I need. Two internet superstars getting famous off my image."

"That's the best thing that can happen. Anyway, my moms probably waiting for me. Bye, Bye. Thanks again!" He waved as he ran off.

“You really do have a good taste in everything. Food, friends, suits. You’d make a good billionaire. That’s the best qualities you need.”

Peter laughed, fixing the cuffs of his shirt subconsciously; the way he had seen Tony do so many times before. “I’m not so sure about that. I don’t know anything about, well, anything. How you actually work, I have no idea.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You know,” he began delicately. “The actual business part. I don’t understand the company way. How to make the decisions, build a brand.”

“You think I did?”

“Yeah.”

Tony sighed, "you think too highly of me, kid. I wasn't born a businessman. I'm just lucky I had the knack for inventing. Stark Industries was built by my father; I just took over." He stared out the window briefly before looking down towards the floor. "I didn't know how to run a business. Fuck, I barely knew how to read the paperwork to be able to do so. It's something you learn over time, as you and the company grow. There's a reason they say a business is a person. It makes and loses money, it grows and gets wiser but there are always mistakes along the way.

"My point is, it's not something that just happens overnight. Even the businesses that almost do make it overnight like fads and gimmicks. It's an always expanding market that you as an owner, a CEO, an anything in a workplace want to adapt to and learn from. Just like personal growth, it takes time and patience, determination. It's never-ending. That's actually why I want you to go to a place like MIT; so you can learn how to manage a business. So you don't have to start from the bottom like I did."

“I-Is,” Peter stuttered. “Is that why you told me I should start my own business instead of staying at Stark Industries?”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “That’s exactly why.” They were suddenly made aware of the fact that the car had stopped moving when Happy opened the door for Peter. “Hey, can you just give us another minute? Maybe take the kids backpack up to the door?” 

Happy nodded, “yeah sure. I guess. Door closed?”

“Yes, Hap. Close it please.” The car door closed softly beside them and they watched their driver begrudgingly take the bag up and wait at the front steps of the apartment building.

"Listen Peter. It's up to you what you do. Like I said before, I will have you as my intern and full-time employee after high school if that's what you want. I don't need you to have some fancy degree or Ph.D. I already know your potential, but it is for exactly that reason that I urge you to do it. And do it while you're young. There's nothing wrong with going back to school as an adult. But I don't want it to somehow come down to you needing it for some reason and regretting it later. It's damn hard to work and go to school at the same time when you need to earn a living."

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. You’ve given me so many amazing opportunities. I could never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me and May. So,” he chuckled softly. “If you think that I should start taking my college search seriously, I will.”

“Wow, you’re finally listening to me,” Tony grinned. 

"Don't get used to it. I've still got plenty more rebellion in these teenaged bones."

"I believe it. Alright, run along before Happy quits on me."

"Ok, Mr. Stark. Goodnight."

Peter climbed out of the car and waved goodbye. Stopping again when the window rolled down behind him. “One more thing, Peter.”

“What is it, Mr. Stark?” He turned curiously. 

“I want you to know that regardless of what happens in the future, you are the successor. It’s already officially in my will that if something happens to me you are given legal ownership of my entire company. I trust you and Pepper to keep it building and going smoothly. I know you’d both make the right decisions.”

Peter had begun crying almost as soon as he had processed what Tony had said. His throat tightened and ached as he tried to hold back the tears. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

Peter couldn't form the words he wanted. He could barely think of them, to begin with. Tony, leaving him everything he had worked for? Everything he had spent his life developing and building? All of it left to a kid from Queens that he only knew because of circumstance and coincidence? As if he meant that much to the man who had everything.

"Don't think too hard about it kid. Give it time to think it through, alright? You can always refuse of course."

“Tony…”

“Yeah, kid?”

“We better not need that will for a long damn time, ok? You better keep control of the company for many more years to come.”

Tony grinned, “I’ll do my best kid. I’m in a rough line of work.”

“No excuses. You’re sticking around for a long damn time.”

“I promise. Good night, Peter.”

“Goodnight Mr. Stark. You’re the best father figure I could have ever had. I’m so glad you’ve always been my hero.”

He walked away before he broke down even further, not knowing the effect his last words had on Tony who was now wiping the tears away from his cheeks. Happy was back in the driver's seat. "Ready to go, boss?"

“Y-Yeah.”

“He’s a damn good kid, huh?”

“You’re damn right,” he said as he watched the lights flick on in Peters apartment and the silhouettes of Peter and May danced on the curtain. Peters excited movements, a clear sign of his elation. “Alright, we better get going before we start looking like stalkers.” 

The limo sped off just as Peter and May's shadows were pulled together in a tight and loving embrace. Needless to say, May would be calling Tony the next day to check if his claims were true. But Peter; he was already on the phone with Ned and would most likely not be sleeping that night.


	3. The Big Night

Peter stood in front of the mirror, buttoning up his jacket and fixing his tie. The evening of the gala had finally arrived and Peter was determined to be the best Peter he could be; though not necessarily to impress the scouters from MIT. 

Ned stood beside him in the cramped apartment bathroom trying to do up his own tie. “How did you get so good at tying ties? You couldn’t at homecoming,” he complained. 

“Mr. Stark taught me when we went to get the suits.” Peter smiled, fondly remembering the experience. “Let me help.” Ned turned to him and allowed Peter to untie the mess he had made and then retie it correctly. “Damn, Ned, you look good. I’m glad you switched the red one instead of the silver. It looks better with the pinstripes. 

“Alright, then Tony Jr.”

Peters face flushed a bright red. “Ned,” he moaned. “Don’t say that. It’s weird.”

“Well it’s true,” he laughed.

Before Peter could respond, there was a knock and Mays soft voice filtered through the door, “you boys ready? Mr. Stark just arrived and he’s got a present for you both.”

“A present?” Peter whispered. “What do you think it is? Oh, uh, we’ll be out in a second! Just finishing up.” He combed his hair for the fifth time that night before finally stepping out of the bathroom; Ned following shortly behind. 

“Looking good there kiddos,” Tony smiled up at them from the couch. He and May were sharing a bottle of expensive looking wine that he had bought for them. As usual, he looked exactly the way you’d expect a billionaire to look. Full suit, styled hair, shining teeth. He was the most prepared out of everyone in the room and it easily showed.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Ned yelled excitedly. “You look awesome! But you always do so, you know.”

“Well thank you, Ned. Now both of you come sit. Like May said, I have presents.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter began, walking over to the couch to take a seat. “You really didn’t have to get us anything. I mean; you already got us the suits and that’s too much.”

“Nonsense. Now shut up and open them. I’m actually really excited about this. I saw these while I was out picking up my tailored jacket and I couldn’t believe it.” He handed them each a terribly wrapped, brightly coloured package. 

They excitedly ripped the paper apart before Tony could apologize for his inability to properly wrap a gift. Peter was confused at first when he stared at the contents of the small box. Two small golden spiders with ruby red eyes stared back at him. “Sorry but, uh, what are these?”

“Cufflinks. Spiders for you and steampunk gears for Ned. Very telling for both of you and great conversation starters. I figured you could use them as ways to let the big shots at MIT know what you’re like. See they want the best of the best and not just grades. They want good people. So, Ned, you can talk about how good you are with technology and yes you can tell them you hacked the spider suit. Just make it sound like I let you.

“As for you, Peter,” he continued. “Obviously you can’t just tell them that you’re Spiderman but you can say you work really closely with him and me. Tell them about working on the suit and the web fluid. Don’t actually tell them what it’s made of though. I’m sure that’ll be very convincing and will get you two on top of the list to get in.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Ned yelled excitedly, already putting them on.

Peter didn’t move as fast. “These are amazing,” he raised his tear-filled eyes to meet Tonys. “I love them but…”

Tony and May exchanged a very worried look before turning back to Peter. “What’s wrong kiddo? If you don’t like them you can just tell me.”

“No! I love them,” Peter worriedly assured him. “I was just planning on wearing the ones Uncle Ben gave me a few years ago.”

Now Aunt May was more confused and asked, “what ones? I don’t remember him giving you cufflinks.”

“He gave them to me not long before he died. We were out getting some ice cream because I had a really bad day at school. Ned was sick, Flash was a jerk, I got a bad mark on a test, just a really bad day. We got talking about school and work and friends. That’s when I first told him about Liz. She sat with me at lunch that day and it was the only good thing that happened. Well except MJ giving me the chocolate milk she didn’t want. 

“When we got home that night, you were still at work so Ben and I made sandwiches as a snack so that when you came home we could go out to dinner and still be hungry but not starving. That’s when he gave me this little black pouch. Inside were these.” He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, making it easier to see the radial onyx rose gold cufflinks. “They were my dads at his wedding and then gave them to Ben for his wedding. Apparently, they thought they were lucky when they wore them. Got rid of the ‘Parker’ luck. He said it was two perfect weddings.

“He told me to wear them on all my first dates or anytime I needed some extra luck. I thought I lost them at Homecoming because I wore them hoping they’d help me with Liz but you all know what happened. Thankfully I found them later in the school lost and found. They didn’t really get me a good date with Liz but I lived so I guess that’s lucky.”

He laughed nervously as he looked out at the three other people in his small apartment. “I guess I was just thinking that I’d wear them for the gala. I know you guys really want me to go to college and so would my parents and Ben so you know; I need all the luck I can get.”

To his surprise, Tony smiled wider than he had ever seen. “That’s really sweet, Pete. And you’re right, I think you should wear yours. It’s perfect for you. Though I don’t think you'll need the luck. If that smile of yours doesn't get you in, nothing will.” 

“Are you sure Mr. Stark? I feel bad not using the gift you bought me.” 

“Well, then I’m taking the gift back. I’ll wear them.” 

May leaned towards them with a smile on her face. “How about you each wear one? Then you’re wearing Ben’s and Mr. Starks presents. It would also help the thing he was talking about. Tell them the story of both if they ask. It’ll show how much you love your family and traditions but also how much your mentor and work means to you. It just shows what a good, hard-working kid you are.” 

Tony lightly patted her on the shoulder, “you know what? She’s right.” He turned his attention back to her. “Who gave you permission to be smarter than me?” 

“I may not know how to build an iron suit but I’m not stupid. I know more than you’d think; especially about Peter.” 

“I don't know. I know some pretty weird things about him that I don't think he's ever told you guys. Like how about-” 

“AH! STOP!” Peter yelled with fear as clear as glass in his voice. The three laughed as his face flushed crimson. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony laughed; standing up from the couch. “We’ll still be on time if we leave now. You two divas took so long getting ready.”

“Dapper Ned needs time,” Ned laughed. 

“Sure, sure. Get in the car kids.”

They waved their excited goodbyes to May and finally set out on the way to the Gala.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gala went better than Peter had expected. The most notable part of the event for both teenagers was the food. Waiters walked around the banquet hall serving a wide assortment of delicious appetizers to satisfy any cravings one might have as they stood in a crowded hall of overly dressed individuals, and they kept coming all night. Drinks were also served; however not to them. All of the drinks carried by the waiters were alcoholic and any non-alcoholic beverages were on a table in the corner of the room, away from where the main focus of the event was. 

Peter had met a few other students there who were forced to come by their parents or through school programs. Most were just as overwhelmed and frightened by the Gala as he and Ned were; effectively taking a lot of the stress off of their shoulders, knowing that they were not the only ones.

They couldn’t just congregate with the other teenagers; however. Tony reigned them in and introduced them to a few of the higher-ups at MIT throughout the evening. Peter couldn’t understand the way Tony talked to them. It was like an entirely different person with his usual brand of wit and sass nowhere to be found. He sounded professional; if not a bit nostalgic for his days at MIT. When he introduced Peter and Ned, he was hopeful.

They weren't. They were awkward and tame with a little bit of terrified sprinkled in. Peter was slightly better at answering questions than Ned had been, but only because of his many years of watching Tony on T.V. 

All in all, it had been better than expected but Peter wasn’t exactly holding his breath for his acceptance letter anytime soon. For now; he was sitting in the backseat of a limo barely able to keep his eyes open as they drive through the loud, crowded streets of New York. 

He wasn’t really asleep but he wasn’t awake either. His spidey senses tingled a few times trying to alert him to small offences throughout the city which he wanted to react to but couldn’t bring himself to. They were most likely break-ins and drug deals anyway, and the police could handle that. Spiderman was on vacation that night. He was far too tired to worry about nonlife-threatening crimes. 

Instead; he just listened to the sounds of the city that echoed through the streets. There was something almost comforting about distant sirens and the bright lights that barely made their colours known through his heavy eyelids. The occasional car horn startled him but did little more damage than that. 

Suddenly he heard Happy whisper from the driver's seat, “we’re almost at Mr. Leeds house. You should wake him up.”

Tony grumbled the way Peter had heard him so many times before in the lab when he was just dozing off and someone interrupted him. “Hm? Oh, right. Thanks, Hap,” he sighed. “Alright kiddo’s; it’s time for you to wake up.”

He shook Ned lightly, also shaking Peter in the process. “Five more minutes,” Ned protested. 

“I don’t think we have five minutes. You’re almost home.”

“Oh,” he yawned. “Right. Thanks again, Mr. Stark. This was the coolest thing ever. I know my mom will be really happy about it even if I don’t get in. And I really appreciate the suit.”

“Anytime Mr. Leeds. You’re a great kid. I’m sure you’ll get into MIT, and even if you don’t; Stark Industries doesn’t require a degree if you know the owner. Fortunately, you do.”

“Did-did you just offer me a job?”

Peter could hear the signature smile in Tony’s voice when he said, “only if you want it of course. I do think you could do better though.”

“No way I could! That’s awesome Mr. Stark! I still think I should go to college; I know there’s a lot to learn out there, but when I’m done will that offer still be there?”

“Of course it will. That’s very honourable of you.” 

Ned elbowed Peter softly in the side. “Hey, man did you hear that? Mr. Stark offered me a job.”

Peter nodded gently into Ned's shoulder. “That’s super cool,” he mumbled; the tiredness prominent in his voice. 

The other two laughed beside him. “Ok, we can talk about it on Monday in front of Flash. Goodnight Peter.”

“G’night Ned.”

The car seat shifted and he was tenderly pushed to the other side, to lean against the car door. He missed the warmth and significantly softer shoulder of his best friend as soon as it left; slamming the door behind it. Peter made it known to the other occupants of the vehicle when he let out a whimper and his expression soured. 

“It’s alright,” Tony chuckled. “You’ll be home soon and then you can really sleep.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter muttered. “‘M so tired.”

“I think everything is finally catching up to you. All those late nights out on patrol, and in the lab. Plus the homework and a social life. And family of course; can’t forget Aunt May.”

“Gross. You’re stressing me out just by saying that.”

“Sorry, kid. I know it must be stressful. But it’s pretty amazing that you can handle it all.”

“It’s fun most of the time.” 

“Well I’m here for you kiddo. Even in the not so fun times, okay?”

Peter smiled and finally opened his eyes as the door beside him was opened by Happy who was waving to May. “I know Mr. Stark, thanks. And thanks for being so concerned about my future. I sometimes forget that high school won't last forever. It just gets so overwhelming. I’m busy all the time so I never really get a chance to stop and think about it. Without you; well I honestly don’t think I’d be doing anything in my life.”

“Don’t be crazy kid. You never needed me. You would’ve eventually made a better suit and upgraded the web-shooters. I didn’t even have anything to do with the web fluid. I promise you, you would still be saving the world as the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman you are.”

Peter lunged forward and engulfed him in a tight hug. “I would never have gotten anywhere without you Mr. Stark.” Slowly he hugged back without a response. He wasn’t sure he knew how to reply. “Well, I should go.”

“Yeah, of course, you should kid. It’s late.”

Peter hopped out of the limo and bid a farewell to the two men before making his way into the apartment; yawning the whole way up the stairs. Just before he reached the door he got a text from Tony. After taking a moment to steady his eyes on the bright screen, he read;

‘Don’t forget; kid, you’re going to be running my company one day. Don’t run yourself out of steam before then. We need Peter Parker just as much as we need Spiderboy; you know.’

He laughed softly. ‘It’s SpiderMAN. But I know. I’ll try not to overwork myself.’

‘Good. Goodnight Spiderchild.’

‘SpiderMAN lol. Goodnight’

‘One last thing before you go. This is going to be my new cellphone background.’

Attached was a picture of him and Ned, dressed in their suits, asleep and leaning on one another in the back of the limo. Peter blushed a bright red immediately and pushed his way into his apartment where May was waiting. He did make sure to save it, though; and made a mental note to check if Tony was bluffing or not the next time he was in the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
